


Yours

by destielismylovesong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, HS!AU, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel aren't really paying attention to the TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Link to my tumblr: http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/51463312174/yours

Dean and Cas sitting next to each other on the couch, their homework done, TV show droning on in front of them. 

Dean and Cas not paying attention to anything but their hands on the couch seat, fingers slowly moving towards each other. 

Dean and Cas both turning their heads to look at each other shyly. 

Dean finally taking the initiative and grasping Cas’s hand in his. 

Cas smiling and gripping Dean’s hand in return. 

“You’re my best friend in the whole world, Cas.”

“It’s okay, Dean. No matter what, I always will be. Your best friend. Yours.”

Dean and Cas sharing their first kiss. Leaning in. Touching lips. Tentative, sweet, exploring. 

Dean and Cas each taking in deep, shuddering breaths. Touching foreheads. Eyes closed, small smiles. 

Dean whispering, “Yours, Cas. I’m yours too.”


End file.
